creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nicht wonach er aussieht
Anders als die meisten Geschichten beginnt diese hier nicht mit einer schweren Kindheit, einem Trauma, oder einem Opfer von Kindesmisshandlung. Nein, diese Geschichte beginnt in einem normalen Mehrfamilienhaus in einem kleinen Dorf. Dort lebte ein sechszehnjähriger Junge mit seiner Familie. Seinen Namen kann ich euch leider nicht nennen, aber lasst ihn uns einfach John nennen. Es war ein Donnerstagabend, als John vom Tanzen zurückkam. Ursprünglich hatte er sich für diesen Kurs eingetragen, da das Mädchen auf das er stand, nennen wir es Sophie, ihn und ein paar Freunde dazu überredet hatte, aber mitlerweile hatte es sich für ihn zu einem echten Hobby entwickelt. Auch nachdem Sophie und er nach einer Tanzparty zusammengekommen waren und sie schon zwei Treffen und wenige Tage später wieder über Skype Schluss gemacht hatte, hatte er nicht aufgehört hinzugehen. Zwichendurch hatte er vor nicht mehr hin zu gehen, aber seine beste Freundin, die ebenfalls dort hinging hatte es ihm ausgeredet. Als er jedenfalls zurückkam ging er ins Wohnzimmer zu seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester, die dort Fernsehen guckten. Dort hielt er es aber nicht lange aus. Darum ging er runter ins Erdgeschoss, das er seit dem Umzug seiner Opas in ein Heim bis auf einen Raum alleine bezog. Er beschloss zu duschen, da er sich schwitzig fühlte, auch wenn es draußen in Strömen regnete. Er zog sich aus und schaute an sich herab. Er war ein großer schlacksiger Kerl mit Brille und langen braunen Haaren, die er zu einem Zopf nach hinten gebunden trug. John mochte zwar nicht wie er aussah, wusste aber auch, dass dies ganz normale Gedanken in seinem Alter waren, die eigentlich unbegründet waren. Er stieg in die Dusche und stellte das Wasser an. Warm lief es an seinem Körper herab, als er nachzudenken begann. Er dachte an Sophie. "Lass uns einfach Freunde bleiben." Das hatte sie damals gesagt. Sie hatte es ernst gemeint. Es war als hätte er ihr nie seine Liebe gestanden. Er hasste es. Wenn er mit ihr tanzen musste sah er sie nicht an, denn er hatte Angst sich erneut in ihren Augen zu verlieren. Manchmal stellte er sich vor, wie er ihren süßen kleinen Kopf zerschmetterte oder ihr einen Knochen nach dem anderen brach, um ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen, die er selbst nicht kannte - er liebte diesen Gedanken. Ein Schauder durchfuhr seinen Körper. Manchmal fiel es ihm schwer die Wut abzuschütteln. Er stieg aus der Dusche und trocknette sich ab, um sich dann an seinen Laptop zu setzen und ein paar Runden League Of Legends zu spielen. Im üblichen Teamspeak waren bereits zwei seiner drei besten Kumpel online. Sie entschieden sich ein normal game zu machen und John lud die beiden zu einer Runde ein. Das Spiel begann gut für ihn auf der top lane, aber die mid lane machte einen armseligen Job. Bald hatte der gegnerische Jungler sich einige kills geholt und schaute auch bei ihm vorbei. Immer wieder wurde John von ihm überrascht und starb. Am Ende verlor sein Team jämmerlich und er endete mit den meisten Toden, was ihn zum Sündenbock machte. Schon während des Spiels hatte er sich bei jedem seiner Tode anhören müssen, wie seine Freunde über ihn her zogen: "Schon wieder John. Du bist echt nur am feeden." Für sie waren es nur näckische Spöttereien unter Freunden, doch ihn schnitten ihre Worte tief. Seine Hände verkrampften sich und seine Miene war wutentbrannt. Er verabschiedete sich mit ruhiger Stimme, doch in dem Moment, in dem er das Headset ablegte, begann er schnell und flach zu atmen und bekam leichte Zuckungen, die durch seinen ganzen Körper gingen. Dann packte er die Maus und pfefferte sie mit aller Gewalt in die Zimmerecke, so dass sie in ihre Einzelteile zerbrach, während er sich vorstellte, wie er seine Freunde mit dem Kabel der selben strangulierte. Er atmete zweimal tief ein und wieder aus. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Alles war gut, sagte er sich. Niemand war da, der ihm weh tun könnte. Niemand würde ihn hier verraten. Keiner wusste, dass er manchmal diese Anfälle hatte. Er hatte niemandem von der Mordlust und der schier unbändigen Wut erzählt, die er so oft verspürte und doch zu verstecken wusste. In dem Moment, in dem sein Herzschlag, wieder eine halbwegs normale Frequenz angenommen hatte, machte sein Laptop ein Geräusch, das ihm verriet, dass jemand auf Skype online gegangen war. Es war seine beste Freundin, die ich hier einfach Anna nennen werde. Seit einiger Zeit litt sie nun schon an starken Depressionen. Nun, wo ihre Mutter mit ihren Geschwistern ausziehen wollte, war es noch schlimmer geworden. Sie begannen über triviale Themen zu chatten, doch drifteten schon bald zu Bedrückendem ab. Was genau sie an solchen Abenden besprachen möchte ich hier nicht wiedergeben, doch meistens sprachen sie über Tod, wie die Welt ihnen auf den Geist ging und ähnliches. John nahm dabei immer die Rolle desjenigen ein, der Anna zwar in ihrer Meinung unterstützte, jedoch gleichzeitig versuchte, ihr die Dinge schönzureden und sie mit schlechten Witzen und Anspielungen aufzuheitern. Dann kam es wieder, das Bedürfnis nach Nähe. Er wollte zu ihr, sie halten und trösten. Er wollte ihr über den Kopf streichen und ihr sagen, dass alles gut wäre. Er wollte sie berühren. Ihren Körper von oben bis unten anfassen; sie besitzen und ganz für sich alleine haben. "Nein!", dachte er. "Das will ich nicht. Hör auf das zu denken." Doch er hörte nicht auf. Er dachte daran, wie er ihr die Kleider herrunterriss und sie hielt. Sie, die ihm zu hundert Prozent vertraute und ihn sogar vor ihre eigene Familie stellen würde. Die Stimmen befahlen ihm es ihr zu schreiben, ihr zu sagen wie sehr er sich nach ihr verzehrte, doch der Teil seines Verstandes, der noch immer die Oberhand hatte hielt ihn davon ab. Morgen würde er sie wieder in der Schule sehen. Das müsse reichen. Damit müsse er sich vorerst begnügen. Um Punkt Mitternacht war sie dann weg. Internetsperre. Seine Eltern dachten natürlich er wäre, vorbildlich wie er war, bereits seit halb elf im Bett, doch solange er sich die Schlaflosigkeit morgens nicht anmerken ließ, konnte er nachts tun und lassen, was er wollte. Er schmierte noch eben die Hausaufgaben hin und ging dann ins Bett. Morgen würde er all seine Freunde wieder sehen. Am nächsten Morgen saß er um kurz nach sieben im Bus. Er sah ein paar Sechstklässler, wie sie auf ihren Handys spielten und sich über call of duty, oder irgend so ein Spiel unterhielten. Er spielte selbst gerne mal hin und wieder shooter, doch es machte ihn immer wütend, wenn er Kinder wie diese sah. Er dachte an das Messer, das er wärend eines Schmiedekurses im vorherigen Jahr in den Ferien angefertigt hatte und wünschte sich, es dabei zu haben. Die ersten drei Stunden vergingen und die erste Pause kam, in der er sich wie immer mit seinen Freunden neben der Sporthalle traf. Er lächelte wie immer, als er die Anderen sah. Er hatte diese Maske bereits so lange getragen, dass er in sie hinein gewachsen war und sie nicht mehr abnehmen konnte. Auch Sophie war an diesem Tag wieder bei ihnen. Er warf ihr ein beilaüfiges Lächeln zu, als sie ihn in ihrer unnachahmlichen Fröhlichkeit begrüßte. Dieses naive Miststück hatte doch keine Ahnung. Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte in seinem Hinterkopf der Gedanke auf, sie zu packen und ihre Schläfe gegen den Fensterrahmen zu schlagen, bis sie bewusstlos würde, doch er verschwand so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war. "Sie würde mich eh besiegen. Sie ist viel sportlicher als ich und macht außerdem jede Woche Kampfsport", versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, als seine Hand leicht zu zittern begann. Er schaute in die Runde. Niemand hatte es bemerkt. Auch der Rest des Tages verlief wie immer. Besorgt bemerkte John jedoch, dass sich seine Anfälle in den letzten Wochen immer mehr gehäuft hatten. Trotzdem wollte er niemandem davon erzählen. Es war eine Sache, zwischen ihm und seinem Gehirn. Er musste das mit sich selbst vereinbaren. Er alleine konnte die Stimmen im Zaum halten, die ihm befahlen, all diese schrecklichen Dinge zu tun. Es war der Morgen seines siebzehnten Geburtstages, als das Telefon der Reihe nach bei jedem von Johns Freunden klingelte. Es war seine Mutter, die sein Bett leer aufgefunden hatte. Auch Anna war nicht mehr aufzufinden. Man schaltete die Polizei ein, doch auch die fand keine Spur der beiden Vermissten. Sie waren einfach weg. Seither hat man keinen der Beiden mehr gesehen, doch manchmal, wenn Sophie nachts aufwachte, war es als würde sie jemand durch das Fenster beobachten... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mord